onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Edward Newgate Anime Infobox.png
Image Discuss it here please. No point in edit warring over it. 06:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) There is no need to change mine. It shows an accurate full body shot. Beyond this there are no better images. The only other full body ones you'll find have battle damage shots or it being far away. Genocyber (talk) 06:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I acknowledge all of the above points you've made and I agree with you on all of them. In fact I'm glad you took all of them into account. However the version you've uploaded depicts wrong Whitebeard's middle scar which is a big deal (inflicted presumable by Roger and all). The point that I try to make is that if Oda thought was important enough to draw in the tankōbon version of chapter 551 (he forgot to in the weakly release), so we should also pay attention to it too. MasterDeva (talk) 06:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Deva, your making far too big a deal out of a teeny tiny little flub of a pencil. People who come here don't care about this size of Whitebeard's scar. They want to see what the guy looks like, and half an image of his upper torso doesn't show enough. That is why I am pushing this issue. ::Genocyber (talk) 06:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Genocyber it seems you are forgetting that WE as a Wikia care about those "tiny little flub of a pencil" that's why we have the Image Guidelines in place. To make sure we have accurate depictions of characters that have not been diluted or processed. To ensure a certain level of quality in character depictions. The Average Joe can still see the rest of Whitebeard in the article's 'Appearance section' because we DO have a full-body image there and you are acting under the presumption that there is none at all... That is what I am trying to make clear. MasterDeva (talk) 06:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::But Deva, you are the only one fighting me on this one. From others I have spoken with, they have no problem with the picture. And this one shows a much closer shot of Whitebeard than in the appearance. You can see the over all details closer, of entire frame. Besides, if you had no problem with the appearance picture you would have used that as the image here. It was already cropped and put up here but that wasn't good enough, was it? Use the one that has a clear superior in animation quality that shows more than just a mug shot. ::::Genocyber (talk) 06:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::First, Either address me as MasterDeva or MD please otherwise I would have registered under Deva. Second, who are these "mysterious" others? Unless the discussion takes place here I can also claim that I have 10.000 followers who agree with me. Third, I do have a problem with the 'appearance section' image because it is not suitable as a profile image. :::::It does, however, fulfil a dual purpose by displaying Whitebeard in full-body (minus the face details) and showcasing Whitebeard's height difference in comparison to other humans. So, it does its job just fine, what's you point? You do though conveniently continue to ignore what I said above about Oda drawing the scar for the tankōbon version. Something that clearly illustrates that the creator DOES care for the character's depiction. So why not you as well? MasterDeva (talk) 06:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And this image also does the trick. The scar in itself is merely a decorative piece of the character. Important yes, but not worth stressing over. It was never directly spoken about or shown him recieving it. If the scar means so much to you, I would suggest finding a close up image of it and posting it seperate to the gallery so viewers can get a closer look. Also, a clue you will find is that among the changes of images you have been the only one to revert the one I have uploaded. Of course I care about the character depiction, but I also care about making this page look nicer in any way I can. It's call trying to contibute. Things change and improve over time. ::::::Why not put it to a vote to see if the others like this or not. If they vote in favor of yours, then I will concede this arguement to you. After all, it is only fair to let others have their input to this important character. ::::::Genocyber (talk) 07:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::So, you're saying that because other editor's haven't said anything yet that they automatically agree with you? Can you predict the future? Because it sure sounds like it. Since no one has participated in this discussion yet their opinions remain unknown until they actually express them themselves. What's so difficult to understand about that? :::::::"Of course I care about the character depiction, but I also care about making this page look nicer in any way I can. It's call''ed'' trying to contribute. Things change and improve over time." Things change with time though they do not necessarily improve, otherwise time would be the answer to all life's problems. Nevertheless, I do share those feelings with you concerning the One Piece Wiki and myself am trying to improve it the best I can. Where are you going with this? :::::::It is interesting to note that until recently Luffy's scar in the anime "was never directly spoken about or shown him rec''ei''ving it" but does that make it okay if we had a picture depicting him without it? Sure it is "merely a decorative piece" and "not worth stressing over" right? Coincidently an image like that is posted as an example of what to avoid in the Image Guidelines. :::::::"Why not put it to a vote to see if the others like this or not." The point of a talk page is to discuss about the changes in the corresponding subject and resolve them. As soon as more people gather to discuss about it we'll eventually reach a conclusion, whether by voting or through agreement brought by conversation. Do you assume otherwise? Things will get there in "time" so just be patient until more editors join the discussion. MasterDeva (talk) 07:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC)